Askr l'âme noire
/Melee) |aEffect1 = Angra, the Hammer of Silence, activates blessings and curses concurrently with different elements. Steals the enemy's power and gifts it to an ally. Inflicts 1952% damage to all enemies and amplifies all damages by 30% for 8 sec. Additionally, all party member's Skill Damages increase by 32% and decreases damage received by -30% for 8 sec. |activeCD1 = 15.9 sec |activeskill2 = Hammer of Repentance ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = By swinging Ahura, the Hammer of Atonement, allies and enemies receive different effects. Stops enemy from moving and injects that life energy into allies. Inflicts 2980% damage to 2 enemies at most, and enemies hit by the attack are stunned for 8 sec. Generates a shield equal to 660% of ATK and creates Immunity effects to 2 allies at most for 8 sec. |activeCD2 = 8.7 sec |activeskill3 = Endless Vengeance |aEffect3 = Askr's hatred takes form of vengeance and enhances the allies so that they can take his revenge for him. All party members are provided with an effect that reflects 40% of damage for 17 sec and increases cooldown recovery speed by 25%. Party members with Blessing of Embla will gain an additional shield effect of 660%. |activeCD3 = 23.1 sec |passive1 = Embla's Curse |pEffect1 = Jotunhelm's Embla bears the energy of vengeance and hatred. It puts an evil curse on anyone who tries to hurt Askr. For 5 sec, 1 cursed enemy receives damage equal to 8% of MAX HP every sec, decreases ATK by 40%, and decreases DEF by 30%. Cannot inﬂict damage proportional to HP against Bosses. 6 sec |passive2 = Embla's Blessing |pEffect2 = Midgard's Embla is a benevolent being who protects everyone by Askr's side. For 5 sec, 1 party member who received Embla's blessing receives Heal equal to 5% of MAX HP every sec, increases ATK by 90% and increases DEF by 90%. 6 sec |passive3 = Ahura and Angra |pEffect3 =Embla's different forms sing in Angra and Ahura, which mixes the energy of life and death in the hammer. Decreases ATK Speed of all enemies by 16%. Adds allies' 33% random damage. |normaleffectex = /Melee/SG The knock up will briefly disable the unit, specifically while its in the air, and for a very short time after it landed. |aEffect1_ex = AOE The amplified 30% damage will take form in an invisible mark on the enemies, which causes all attacks from the allied party to inflict additional damage, more specifically, 30% increased damage. |aEffect2_ex = SGx2 If only one target is available, both damage instances will not strike the same target, but the second attack will simply not be initiated. |aEffect3_ex = "An additional shield effect of 660%" refers to a Paladin Shield/protective shield. |pEffect1_ex = SG The damage inflicted will depend on the target's HP, not Askr. After the 5 second duration, a new target will always be chosen, unless only one is present (excluding World Boss). |pEffect2_ex = SG The recovered HP will depend on the receiver's HP, not Askr. After the 5 second duration, a new target will always be chosen, unless only one is present (including self). The heal can be increased by passives such as the Paladin character's 3rd passive. |pEffect3_ex = }}